Sensible
by Lovely Little Loser
Summary: Nobody gets why you're with him, but who cares what they think? You and him make way more sense than they could ever understand.


**A/N: **Hi guys! So, I wanted to write a one shot for Elianca because even though I really didn't want to like this pairing, I'm now head over heels for them. It focuses more on Bianca and her personality, and my explanation of why she would ever like Eli (Because she could under certain circumstances). I hope you enjoy guys! RxR!

Fuck logic. Life's too short to think about things like that. Like logic. Logic is for those who need order and peace in their life. Those stuck up prudes with their noses so far up in the sky it's a wonder how their not snorting the damn clouds already. Those preppy Barbie dolls who call you a slut when they're the ones who would snatch up their best friend's boyfriend in a heart beat. But whatever. You're Bianca DeSousa. You don't need logic; you need passion. Fun. Excitement. All those other silly emotions everyone tells you about are useless.

So that's why you stumble into class drunk out of your mind every Monday morning. That's why you go after any and every guy you want. You only get to live once, so why do things that make sense? Who are they to tell you that you need to use your common sense?

Actually, when you think about it, nothing in life makes sense. For example, math. Counting means nothing. It was just something a random person made up and everyone followed. Someone easily could've proven them wrong but they didn't. Doesn't make much sense right? Well contrary to popular belief you are a pretty deep person behind all the attitude you give.

In fact, that's way you do drugs so damn often. Sometimes all those stupid thoughts that tell you right from wrong just piss you off and the only escape is getting ridiculously drunk or too high to function. Rational decisions are boring, and it's your duty to make sure everyone knows it. It's no secret that you really don't care about their opinions. In fact, you're so open about your life that in their eyes, you have no secrets or surprises up your sleeves.

But there is one secret you have. There's one source of logic you have in your life and you hate it. The stupid goth kid that you're falling head over heels for. You'd kill anyone if they tried to say something about you and him. It sounds weird right? Bianca and Eli. Where's the logic in that? It sounds pretty illogical from the outside looking in. But from your point of view, nothing in the world could make more sense than that.

It's something about him. The way he grins with that stupid smirk that lightens up a room. The way he knows exactly how to get under your skin and sweep you off your feet. The way his warm hands just seem to fit around yours perfectly like two puzzle pieces. Okay, that's a little too corny for your taste, but that's what being with him does to you. You're so wild and unstable, but him? He's sturdy; he's steady as a rock while you're a rickety bridge ready to collapse. It makes you want to be with him. He keeps you stable.

Sure, nobody thinks he cares about you. Everyone just assumes you're using each other to get over bad break-ups; the purest girl in school just shattered his heart and Degrassi's number one jock just dumped you on your ass. 'Oh he's just using her for sex. Not like she's a chase or anything. She's so easy.' That's what those air headed cheerleaders say when they think you're too wasted to understand them. But you know all the lies they spew and they're all wrong. In fact, he goes out of his way to keep sex out of your relationship. So those snotty bitches can take their pink lip-gloss and rainbow eyeliner and just screw themselves.

They're all too stupid to understand what's so right about you two. They don't get that when you see him in the hallway, you do actually get those idiotic butterflies in your stomach and feel like giggling like a bubblehead. They'll never understand how the two have can stay up all Sunday night talking on the phone and not be bored of each other on Monday even though you're both dead tired and ready to pass out. They can't see that when he kisses you, you don't automatically try to strip him down and that you just wish you could linger on his lips a little bit longer. Maybe the problem is none of them understand _you_ the way he does.

They don't know that you've always wanted to play guitar. They don't know that even though you're no people person, you love animals to death. They don't know that you're skilled at cooking. But he does. Sure, he teases you about all your little quirks, but whatever. You know all about his past; even that Julia girl that still holds such a huge place in his heart. It doesn't matter. He's not the judge of you, and you're not the judge of him. It's so natural.

It's like all those cheesy chick flicks you two like making fun of. He knows all the right things to say to piss you off. He knows exactly how to smile at you to make your confident stride miss a beat. He knows all the right things to say to make you fall even harder for him than before.

It shouldn't make sense, but somehow, even when everyone's heads are turning and they're whispering rumors about you two, you don't even notice. Worrying about them makes no sense anyway. That stupid goth that makes your heart race is more important than they are anyway. So they next time someone says anything about you two, just flip them off as hard as you can and kiss him for all of those idiots to see. Maybe then they'll realize that you two together makes way more sense then they could ever understand.


End file.
